warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Perfect
12:18, 28. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte 2 Monde (Matschschatten) „Es werden mal sehr starke Kriegerinnen“, schnurrte Matschschatten. Er war davon überzeugt, dass seine Töchter die stärksten Kriegerinnen des Clans werden würden und freute sich darauf, wenn er mit ihnen spielen konnte. Er liebte seine Töchter und wollte stolz auf sie sein. Eine war schwarz wie er, die andere grau wie Regenschweif, seine Gefährtin. Er wollte, dass sie wichtig für den Clan werden – vielleicht sogar Anführerin und zweite Anführerin. Er wollte, dass sie ihn stolz machten und er wusste, sie würden es schaffen. Aber er wollte sie auch stolz machen – damit, dass er ein starker Krieger seines Clans war und immer sein würde. 3 Monde (Matschschatten) Matschschatten blickte auf seine kleinen Töchter hinab. Er warf ihnen einen Moosball zu und Eisjunges fing den Ball mit den Zähnen auf. Feuerjunges wollte Eisjunges den Ball wegnehmen, doch Eisjunges lief vor ihrer Schwester weg, um den Moosball zu behalten. Matschschatten schnurrte. Eisjunges war eine vielversprechende, kleine Kätzin. Feuerjunges war kleiner, aber Matschschatten war sicher, dass auch Feuerjunges zu einer starken Kätzin heranwachsen würde. 4 Monde (Matschschatten) „Na los, Feuerjunges!“, rief Matschschatten. Die kleine Kätzin schaffte es, den Moosball vor Eisjunges zu fangen und Matschschatten schnurrte. Er wusste, dass beide einmal sehr stark werden würden. Er würde stolz auf beide sein. Er hoffte, dass Echostern ihnen gute Mentoren gab. Er musste unbedingt mal mit ihr reden. 5 Monde (Regenschweif) „Schau sie nicht so an, als wäre sie schwach!“, fauchte Regenschweif. Matschschatten und sie waren in einem ruhigeren Teil des Waldes und Regenschweif hatte die Jungen in der Obhut des Clans gelassen. „Sie ist es aber“, knurrte Matschschatten zurück. „Wen bekommt sie als Mentorin? Rankenkralle oder Feuerfeder vielleicht?“, miaute er verächtlich. Regenschweif schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie wird Kriegerin, keine Heilerin“, knurrte sie. Matschschatten schaute seine Gefährtin an. „Sie ist zu schwach. Eisjunges wird Kriegerin. Aber was wird Feuerjunges?“ Mit diesen Worten wirbelte der schwarze Kater herum und lief in Richtung Fluss. Regenschweif blieb stehen und seufzte. Feuerjunges und Matschschatten hatten sich einmal so nahe gestanden und nun? 8 Monde (Feuerpfote) Feuerpfote starrte in den Fluss auf ihr Spiegelbild. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, mit ihrem Vater zu reden – vielleicht würden sie dann besser auskommen. Aber er wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Er wollte ihr nicht zuhören. Er wollte sie nicht mal ansehen. Feuerpfote seufzte. Er wollte, dass sie Heilerin wurde. Aber Feuerpfote wollte ihn stolz machen, obwohl er sie hasste. 14 Monde (Feuerblume) Feuerblume saß wieder einmal am Fluss. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie hier schon mal gesessen hatte. Kurz nachdem sie Schülerin war. Nun war sie Kriegerin und dachte wieder einmal über Matschschatten nach. „Feuerblume?“, fragte eine Stimme – Matschschatten. „Vater“, murmelte Feuerblume. „Sieh mich an und rede mit mir.“ Song Hey, Dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along. And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. Can't pretend that I'm alright and you can't change me. Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. I try not to think about the pain I feel inside, did you now you used to be my hero? All the days you spend with me now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore. And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't stand another fight. And nothing's alright. Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Nothing's gonna change the things that you said. Nothing's gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand. Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back - I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Song©Simple Plan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kFr7IJBmz0 Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Eisblumes Entscheidungen Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Songfiction